Shaggy
Shaggy is one of the Team Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71206 Team Pack for the Scooby-Doo! franchise. Background Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is a cowardly slacker more interested in eating than solving mysteries. He gets scared by monsters a lot easier than the rest of the crew apart from his dog Scooby-Doo. He also has a very large appetite for food of many kinds, like Scooby. Shaggy is usually recognized for his incredible tall and skinny appearance, his typical outfit of a green t-shirt and loose khakis, and his high-pitched voice. 'Dimension Crisis' Mystery Mansion Mash-Up At the beginning of the level, Shaggy, alongside the rest of the Mystery Inc. are investigating a case of a mummy that appears on the Mansion of Fred's Uncle Arthur. Fred sends Scooby and Shaggy to investigate the abandoned fairground, but they at first refuse. They are then bribed by Velma and Fred through the mentioning of snacks being sold on the fairground. After Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle discover that the mummy is Lord Vortech in disguise and head back to Vorton, Shaggy is seen with Scooby running from an unknown threat. The duo finds Vortech's mummy disguise just when the rest of the gang arrives, thinking that Scooby and Shaggy solved the mystery and they took the credit for solving the case. The Final Dimension Shaggy, alongside the rest of the gang, are seen on Vorton with the other heroes who team up to defeat Vortech. Abilities * Tracking * Illumination * Stealth * Glide Quotes Trivia * He is voiced by Matthew Lillard, who has voiced him in most Scooby-Doo media released since 2010. ** Lillard previously portrayed Shaggy in two live action films released in 2002 and 2004 respectively. *** It is possible that one of Shaggy's entrance lines "This is, like, the opposite of what I wanted to do today!" is a reference to Lillard's portrayal of Shaggy in the live-action films, as this line was spoken by the character in the first film. * Along with Doc Brown and Unikitty, he and Scooby are the only characters to have their own character trailer. * He is responsible for sending Alison Brie the pieces to build the LEGO Gateway in the LEGO Dimensions "I am Unikitty" Trailer. * He and Mystery Inc. have met Batman and Robin twice in The New Scooby-Doo Movies: both episodes of question has them trying to catch the the Joker and the Penguin. * Both he and Scooby-Doo's character showcase theme is from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! intro theme, where they made their debut appearance. * Along with Eris and Zane, he has a line when he rides his vehicle, he wonders how it can fit four people & a dog inside. This is because the vehicles made for the game are three in one builds. * Shaggy's glide comes from the cartoonish effects from the show. * His toy tag is mostly green (from his shirt) adorned with turquoise question marks, while the main symbol is a magnifying glass. Gallery Tracking Illumination Category:Stealth Ability Stealth Glide Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Scooby Doo Category:Scooby Doo Characters Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Stealth Ability Category:Mystery Inc. Category:TV Show Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Teenagers Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Accessory Characters Category:Wave 1 Characters